


It started with a Tickle Match

by VaporeonReadings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporeonReadings/pseuds/VaporeonReadings





	It started with a Tickle Match

Warning! The follow acts of this story include sexual acts between two minors! Due to both of them not being able to consent, I labelled this story as “Rape/Non-Con”. Also keep in mind this is my first Yaoi story and my first story in general so every now and again you’ll see a grammatical error.

 

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, Pidgeys were chirping, the Sun was shining, and two best friends were inside playing video games to pass the time. One was named Josh and he was at the age of 7. Josh was a curious and playful child and was raised by his Gardevoir single mom, Violet, after his dad passed away from an illness when he was at a very young age. His friend wasn’t too unusual in certain times, as it was a Gabite known as Zero, who lived across the road with both his parents. Zero was very timid for a Gabite but always opened up to Josh and enjoyed every second of their playtime.

As they played and took turns playing Spyro the Dragon (An amazing game that’s getting a remake, yay!~), Violet would walk in every half an hour to make sure the two boys weren’t roughhousing or deciding to be troublemakers. Luckily for her, Josh wouldn’t start a fight with Zero and the only trouble she’s had with him was the occasional prank, which did no harm. She figured that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to leave them alone for about two hours, giving her time to quickly run a few errands and pick up food for the week.

“Josh, Zero” Violet said with her quiet voice, “I’m going out to buy some food for dinner tonight and run a couple of errands. If you both behave yourself I can see if Dorsal will allow you to stay over for the night, ok Zero?” Zero looked up with a twinkle in his eyes, nodding. “Alright, I’ll be back around 5, try not to get in trouble” Violet exclaimed with her usual smile, before grabbing a purse and her keys, walking out the door.

 

Lemon Ahead! Be warned!

It didn’t take long for Zero and Josh to get bored with Spyro, and Josh puts down the controller. “Zero, I’m bored… Do you have any ideas?” Josh asked in a hope that their boredom would be released with one of many Zero’s ideas. Zero thought and looked up, saying simply “Tickle Fight”. Without any warning or consent for Josh, Zero was on him and tickling at his most sensitive spot, his feet. This made Josh bust out in laughter and attempt to recompose himself to get revenge on the dragon.

Zero was quite the fight and surprisingly quick, but within 5-10 minutes of the torture, Josh finally managed to get Zero’s dull claws to get away from his feet and without warning, he pounced on Zero and tickled his stomach, Josh’s own weight keeping him down as he decided where to tickle to get the best laugh out of him. Josh was focused on keeping him down and his thrashing tail to not notice his tickling was going slightly downwards from Zero’s stomach. Zero’s laughter came to a halt when he felt the probing hands of Josh tickle at a small slit which unknown to Josh, housed a certain treasure, and one may call it “A pair of family jewels”.

“U-Uhm… J-Josh? Y-You’re…” Zero stuttered as Josh was still tickling expecting a reaction. However, the only reaction he got was Josh feeling something slightly hard poke the palm of his hand, as he moved his hand he noticed a red tip of Zero’s rod poking out of the little slit. However, he didn’t act shy at all, instead giggled slightly “Zero, your peepee is sticking out!”

Zero blushed and attempted to cover it, but Josh’s hands stopped him. “Tell you what Zero, if you let me see it all, you can see mine. Maybe even touch it if I’m allowed to touch yours”. Zero pondered for a moment, as he was actually considering letting his best friend see his own personal treasure and his best friend showing him his private parts. Zero responded with his now timid voice, “O-Ok… B-But you h-have to s-s-show me first”.

Josh nodded simply, and got up, letting Zero sit up as the situation made him only become fully erect, standing at a nice and surprising 3 inches of pure red dragon meat. When Zero was looking, he pulled down his shorts and underwear, as stood proud as he showed his cut and flaccid cock at a size of 1 inch. Josh looked down and said “Hey, it’s bigger than mine!” and he kneeled down, looking up to Zero for approval.

Zero gave a nod of approval, slowly spreading his legs a bit to allow Josh easier access. He reaches a hand out and grabs onto the red appendage with his smaller hands, which barely wrap around the entire length. The small touch makes Zero gasp out in pleasure, as he was really sensitive. He knew how sensitive he was as once or twice when his “little friend” poked out, he saw his mom and dad “playing rough” in the bed and figured out in his own head how to do the same by himself, with his hand. Josh pulled away and looked a bit worried at the gasp, saying “Are you ok, did I hurt you at all, Zero?”

“N-No… keep doing that, it felt good…” Josh looked slightly surprised, but not one to turn down the ability to make his friends feel good in any way, he gently gripped Zero’s length again. “It’s so… hard” Josh said, wondering what the little bead of what he thought was sweat was doing on the tip. Zero spoke up and said, “Josh…. U-Use your hand to rub up and down… I promise I will return the favor too…” Josh nodded, doing as he was told as he slowly stroked Zero’s gabite cock, the rhymatic stroking got Josh curious as he slowly grabbed his own flaccid penis, and with some success, he managed to bring a pleasure only masturbation and sex can bring.

“J-Josh, i-it feels s-so nice…” Zero moaned out, Josh watching pre spill out of Zero’s tip. “I-I remember watching my mom before take my dads peepee into her mouth and sucked it, and he really liked it and she seemed to like it too…” Josh at first thought it was slightly gross, but then again, if Zero’s parents did it, then it must be normal and fun. “Ok, I’ll do it… But you have to do the same to me” Zero got an idea and managed to get Josh’s hand away “What if I lie down and you’re over me with your thing in my face as mine in yours?” When Josh said it’d work, Zero laid down and Matthew crouched on all fours over him, and with that, they both sucked.

At first Zero gasped a bit but then winced as Josh accidentally used teeth. “W-Watch the teeth, Josh” he said when he got the tip of Josh’s cock out of his mouth. “Sorry Zero, I-I don’t know how to do this” He said after doing likewise. “I-It’s like ice cream, I think…” Josh understood and they both went back to work, licking and sucking at their erections. It didn’t take longer than 2 minutes for Zero to moan a bit louder. He thought to himself, I-It feels like something is gonna come out, and his wiener is twitching... Without any real warning, Zero bucked up, sending his seed down Josh’s throat and Josh surprised and caught off-guard swallowed the liquid in an attempt not to choke. Meanwhile he was in such a pleasure high he thrusted down, experiencing his first orgasm with his best friend as he sent small spurts of his human load down Zero’s gabite throat.

They both pulled out and laid next to each other, panting lightly. “W-Wow… that felt amazing…” Zero said, fatigued and in an afterglow. Josh looked over and asked a question “Can we do this everyday, Zero?” Zero blushed but nodded, the feeling of Josh’s mouth was much better than his own rough hand. With an agreement to do this everyday, they got up and Josh put back on his clothes, and they decided to play another game before Josh’s mom gets home, already in the back of their minds thinking of ways to make their new found game more fun…

 

The End?...


End file.
